This invention relates generally to climbing assist methods and apparatus and more particularly to methods and apparatus for assisting multiple climbers in ascending and descending a ladder.
Various climbing assist devices are used to assist personnel in climbing ladders over extended distances and to assure their safety in the event of a fall. At least some known climb assist devices include a counterweight to assist personnel in climbing to the desired height and apparatus to control the climbers descent or escape particularly if the climber should accidentally slip or fall from the ladder. However, oftentimes multiple personnel are required to ascend a wind turbine for maintenance, observation, and the like. Climbing assist devices of the kind presently in use have not previously provided climbing assistance to multiple personnel.